Would You Go With Me?
by Poetic Athena
Summary: Oneshots and memories while Todd is in the coma. Songfic for Josh Turner's Would You Go With Me?


Would You Go With Me?

A bunch of oneshots and memories from Todd's dreams as he's in the coma.

Chaos Walking songfic Would You Go With Me? By Josh Turner

By Poetic Athena

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Patrick Ness and lyrics and rights to the song belong to Josh Turner- I own nothing.

Viola? Are you there, Viola?

**_Would you go with me _**

**_If we rolled down streets of fire?_**

Someone is next to me (is that you, Viola?) and I hear screams as we run-

Run, hidden from what the town behind us can't-

(we brought them there, didn't we?)

And I look back thru Viola's binocs and see them falling-

And screaming-

And spreading thru the little town like fire down the main road, destroying everything-

**_Would you hold on to me tighter?_**

I see her- ( Viola, _my_ Viola) – and feel her hugging me so tight it feels as if I ain't never gonna breathe again-

But that's okay, cuz I got her and I don't need nothing else-

(_but where are you, Viola?)_

**_As the summer sun got higher?_**

I feel intense heat and see light so bright it might be the entire sun coming at me, spinning across the bottom of the zig-zag hill-

And it's so bright I can't feel nothing else-

Can't _think_ nothing else except-

Except that it _ain't _the sun-

That it's something else altogether-

And that it isn't gonna let me get away-

So I stand and watch the minachur S-shaped sun spin towards me, getting brighter and brighter till-

**_If we rolled from town to town, _**

**_And never shut it down?_**

Us, me and her, running past yet another little town-

(_Brockley Hills? Brockley Falls?)_

Or have we passed that already, and it's something else-

(_Burning Beacon? Burning Light? Shining Light? Shining __**Beacon?**_)

And we just keep running-

And running-

**_Would you go with me _**

**_If we were lost in fields of clover?_**

Us, emerjing from the endless cycles of clover fields and forests we'd been lost in forever-

And gasping-

And watching an enormus herd of strange animals, walking through this particular meadow full of clover-

And hearing them sing **_Here-_**

And knowing we weren't lost no more-

We were **_Here-_**

**_Would we walk even closer?_**

Us, still running and running-

And, while we ran, me, watching-

Watching and seeing and _knowing _ Viola Eade-

And still watching her like I ain't never gonna see her again-

And her knowing I'm watching her and still just running-

But that's okay-

Cuz we're running _together-_

and we're running closer than ever-

**_Until the trip was over?_**

Us, running out of the waterfall and us both thinking that it was sposed to be _over-_

We were sposed to be safe and Viola could contact her people and everything would be _fine_-

'cept it wasn't. and we're still running. Running from aaron-

And we're going down the hill when I hear a _chick-snip!_ And I'm seeing Viola look at me and hearing her say _Todd? I think someone shot me, Todd. _And feeling her fall into my arms and I'm saying _no no no-_

_Not now-_

_It wasn't over-_

_It couldn't end like this-_

and saying _no, Viola, don't die on me; this trip __**isn't **__over!_

**_If I gave you my hand_**

**_Would you take it_**

**_And make me the happiest man_**

**_In the world?_**

Us, in the tent, right after Ben left-

Her, looking so happy and I know it's cuz she can hear my Noise all clear-

And me seeing a tear come down from her eye and gently wiping it away-

And her putting her hand on mine and just holding it there, feeling my larger hand within her own smaller one-

And then, later, her kissing me and me knowing that I'd never in my life been this happy, what with Ben back and Viola kissing me and for a while everything was perfect and me, being the happiest man on New World-

(I was, wasn't I?)

(What am I now?)

**_If I told you my heart_**

**_Couldn't beat one more minute_**

**_Without you, girl?_**

Me, riding thru New Prentisstown on Angharrad with Davy after the Answer attack on the Spackle-

Me, wondering if Viola was one of them, if she had been there when they did it-

And wondering why she didn't come to save me after-

Me, knowing she left me, knowing she _left _even though she promised not to-

(Dammit, Viola, why would you _leave?_)

And me being dead-

(_I am the Circle and the Circle is me)_

Dead dead dead-

(_I am the Circle and the Circle is me)_

I was the Circle-

And the Circle was me-

**_Would you accompany me_**

**_To the edge of the sea,_**

Me, on the shore of the sea, hearing her voice and using it to fight the Mayor-

Watching him step into the surf and thinking that it may all finally be over-

And knowing she had come for me-

Come to save me-

All the way to the ocean and anywhere else I needed her-

She would be there-

_(But where are you __**now**__?)_

**_Let me know if _**

**_You're really a dream_**

Us, in the back of Wilf's cart and me hearing her lie to Wilf and knowing without Noise, you'd never be able to tell if anything she said was real or not-

The Viola I had thought I knew could be a dream, an invenshun-

She may not even be real-

**_I love you so,_**

**_So would you go with me?_**

Viola?

Is that you?

Could it be-

_(Sometimes I think I can hear you, Viola)_

But is it really you?

**_Would you go with me_**

**_If we rode the clouds together_**

Me, being up in that ship with the Mayor-

And knowing he that was-

Knowing that he was gonna-

Gonna shoot that missile-

Right down to where _she_was-

_(But viola, where are you _now?_)_

**_Could you not look down forever?_**

And, me, wondering about her before I knew her-

When she was up in that ship of hers and she didn't know nothing about Noise or the Spackle or the Mayor or _me-_

And wondering if she was happier then-

_(Were you?)_

**_If you were lighter than a feather?_**

Me, running down the zig-zag hill that ain't there no more-

With her in my arms, bleeding-

And so light, too light-

Like I wasn't holding nothing at all

_(Like now)_

**_And if I set you free,_**

**_Would you go with me?_**

Us, in that tent, when I asked her if she would leave with me, when all this death and war was over-

And her, her saying _yes -_

And me knowing she would always be there-

_(Except now)_

_(Where are you now?)_

**_If I gave you my hand would you take it_**

**_And make me the happiest man in the world_**

Us, on the beach, after the Mayor was gone-

Knowing everything would be alright-

And us, feeling happy, thinking we'd finally won-

Until she was screaming and I was falling and the world was fading away-

_(Or was it me that was fading?)_

_(Was I gone?)_

_(_Am _I gone?)_

**_If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute_**

**_Without you, girl_**

Me, knowing I had to find her when Aaron took her-

Not knowing what would happen if I didn't, but knowing it wouldn't be good-

Suddenly knowing that I couldn't do it without her-

_(I still can't)_

_(Where are you, viola?)_

_(And where am I?)_

**_Would you accompany me _**

**_To the edge of the sea,_**

**_Help me tie up the ends of a dream_**

Me, wondering so many times if she was just a dream-

If she was never even here-

And then seeing her again and knowing she was real-

_(But still wondering if you'd be safer if you weren't)_

**_I love you so,_**

**_So would you go with me?_**

Her agreeing to leave Carbonel Downs with me-

And watching me find Ben again and seeing in my Noise how much I loved him-

And how much I loved _her-_

**_I gotta know,_**

**_Would you go with me?_**

_Viola? _

_I can hear you now-_

_Is it really you?_

_Are you here?_

_Here with me, again?_

_Viola-_

_Would you go with me?_


End file.
